My Brother has a Date with the General
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: It's Bolin's birthday and the general comes around to give him a present.


Bolin met the day with a big grin as always, but today it was especially big because it was his birthday. He loved this day ever since he was little. Mako would make a big thing about it and spoil him more than usual. It was also a big deal because of the loss of their parents and the fact that they still had each other and were grateful for that.

But when Bolin walked out to the training area on the Air Temple, where they were still staying, Mako just greeted him like every morning…he was distracted by Korra. Ever since those two got together, Mako never had time for him. Bolin got in step with his daily workout routine, thinking that soon his brother would come to his senses and at least say happy birthday.

Mako was silent of any birthday wishes for the next hour and that made Bolin just plain depressed. He didn't feel like exercising anymore and headed off to see if anyone else was willing to hang out.

Thankfully, the air-bending children did not fail to disappoint and the teen got to play some games until all of them were exhausted. Pema brought them all cool drinks, appreciative that the earth-bender had tired the energetic children for her.

As Bolin and the kids sat sprawled on the ground, Ikki caught the elder's sadness.

"What's the matter with you? You look you're gonna cry."

Bolin grew flustered and turned his face away, but Jinora insisted.

"Tell Aunt Jinora what's on your mind."

As Meelo also looked up anxiously, the teen could have sworn that these kids were secretly angels.

"Today's my birthday…Mako seems to have forgot."

"Happy Birthday!" Meelo grinned widely and innocently.

Bolin chuckled a little, "Thanks…but I was hoping I'd heard that from my own brother."

Jinora huffed, "It seems that boy has been completely blinded by his undying love for Korra. I should have a talk with him."

"No, no. It's okay. It's just a birthday. I mean I've never seen Mako so happy before. I wouldn't want to ruin that for him," the earth-bender tried to convince them and himself.

"Sounds like someone needs their own romance," Jinora hummed.

Ikki giggled and nodded her head, "I think I know someone who would be perfect for you."

Jinora smirked, "Are you thinking about who I'm thinking about?"

Ikki's smile got even bigger as she stood up. Her older sister got up as well.

"We're gonna get you some roooomance!" Meelo screeched as he ran off followed by the two giggling girls.

"Wait! You don't…" Bolin argued, but they were already gone.

He sighed. Who would they be talking about? He could tell when someone liked him and he hadn't seen any eyes on him in a while, particularly because he wasn't pro-bending now.

So, Bolin was left to nervously await this strange woman, who apparently would like him. Listening to the radio, he lay alone outside enjoying the sunlight. Just as his eyes started to slide shut, he heard footsteps approach.

He looked up from his lounging spot on a large rock. It was General Iroh. Bolin was surprised by his visit and got up quickly, waking Pabu from his nap on his owner's stomach.

"Hey, general. What's up, sir? You here to see Korra? I think she's inside having some lunch with Mako."

"I'm not here to see her."

"Then, why'd you come over here on such a hot day?"

"To see you," Iroh said bluntly.

Bolin straightened up, flustered, "Huh?"

"Three little birdies happened to tell me that it was someone's birthday."

The sweetest smile played across the man's lips and the teen's face turned red.

"Oh! Umm…you don't have to go out of your way just for that," he squeaked out.

The general shook his head while sticking his hand into his pocket. He pulled it back out with a small green bag kept closed with a red ribbon. Iroh handed it over to Bolin.

"It's some special Fire Nation tea…I would have gotten something more personal if I would have had the time."

But to Bolin it didn't matter what the hell it was. The general had taken time out of his hectic schedule to bring him something for a birthday. The teen couldn't even try to verbalize his thanks because he knew he would probably sound stupid or maybe he would even cry. He already did his fair share of looking childish in front of the man.

Iroh didn't seem dismayed by Bolin's blank stare as he continued to smile.

"How about we sit down?"

The teen gave a heavy nod before turning rigidly to sit back on the rock he had been resting on. Iroh hopped up on it and faced himself toward the younger man.

Bolin's mind was finally catching up as they sat there. The children had said they were going to get him some romance. That the person they were going to get was attracted to him. The general…attracted to him? Wanting romance?

This wasn't exactly what he had pictured. He was over Korra, but this wasn't another girl. It was another guy. How should he act? Like a girl? Like a boy? Did he maybe like it when Bolin did stupid stuff?

Bolin stopped in his thoughts. Wait…he was actually wondering how to make Iroh like him? Was he that desperate for love? The teen looked over to Iroh who just gave him another smile before Bolin whipped his head back around. He was nice-looking…oh, hell, he was more beautiful than most women. Was he really considering this? He never thought about guys like that before.

Looking down at the bag in his hands, he was reminded of the sweet gesture and blushed again. It was nice to get things instead of having to give and give, like how it had been with Korra. For the general to be putting out his feelings so honestly; it had the teen on the other side of the situation. He had to answer yes or no this time.

Bolin looked up again but did not directly face him. It took a moment and a thick swallow, but he finally spoke.

"Thanks."

And after he had managed that feat, he relaxed a bit and smiled timidly.

With that, the general scooted over closer.

"Didn't mind doing it," he smirked with a loss of his usual stateliness.

Oh, spirits. Bolin was being hit on and it made him shiver. But a good shiver. It wasn't long until Iroh was leaning into the younger man.

"Maybe you'd like a birthday kiss, too," he whispered huskily.

Bolin didn't know how to respond to his straightforwardness and just stared at him with wide eyes. The general wasn't getting a no, so he moved in closer.

The kiss was chaste and ever so warm. Bolin found himself pressing into and enjoying it a great deal. When they parted, the teen suddenly felt that his cheeks were damp. He touched them and realized that he had started crying. The general frowned and looped his arms around the teen as Bolin furiously tried to dry his face.

"What's wrong?" Iroh softly hushed.

All the emotions that were swirling around in his head confused him. The kiss...These strong arms…They felt amazing. Maybe he was crying because he was happy? But then in the back of his mind, he was thinking about his brother and what had happened this morning.

"My brother just forgot about me today," he shyly explained.

Iroh had a look of sympathy but smiled slightly, "Thinking about your brother while you're kissing?"

Bolin didn't get the joke, "Sorry."

The general pulled him into a hug and laughed, "You are adorable, Bolin."

"What?" the teen gasped as he tried to pull back, but Iroh held him strong.

The general just gazed at him fondly for a moment, "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Bolin blushed, "S-sure."

They kissed once more before getting up from their seats. Bolin was about to take the man's hand when he looked over to see Mako heading over. Iroh sulked when he saw the teen grow overly nervous again.

As Mako made his way forward, he gave quick bow to the general before addressing his brother.

"I'm so sorry, Bo. I completely forgot this morning, but I had totally gotten gifts and everything. I'm sorry."

Bolin smiled, "It's okay, bro…wait, I get gifts?"

Iroh chuckled and Mako shot him a strange look.

"Well, since we don't have to pay rent, I've been saving up. You deserve it."

"Do I get them now?...I mean thanks," Bolin flushed.

Mako rolled his eyes.

The three of them headed over to men's dormitory where Mako gave his brother numerous gifts. The fire-bender was still confused why the general was here, but he seemed to be making Bolin happy, so he went along with it.

"It's almost time for dinner," Mako realized, "Do you want to stay for it, general?"

"While that is tempting, I have already made plans for the night," he said, giving Bolin a knowing look.

Bolin blushed, "Uh, yeah. The general asked me out to dinner."

"Oh?" Mako asked.

The earth-bender rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…"

It suddenly hit Mako when he saw that Bolin's other hand was under the general's. He stood up quickly.

"Well, then I won't get in the way from you two enjoying your time together."

"Thank you, Mako," Iroh said getting up and bowing slightly.

Bolin followed his date out the door, giving his brother a mischievous wink. Mako's jaw hung open.


End file.
